initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Honda Integra
Honda Integra (sold in some markets as Acura Integra) was a compact luxury sports car, produced by Japanese automaker Honda from 1985 to 2006. The sporty front-wheel-drive car was able to carry five passengers with a two-door coupe or four-door sedan available. The Integra name was originally used by Honda to refer to its VT250F motorcycle and is currently used to refer to the scooter variant of its NC700 series of motorcycles. Gallery Integra Type R.jpg Integra Type R (White 2).jpg Integra Type R (White 3).jpg Integra Type R (Gloss Arctic White).jpg Integra Type R (Matte White).jpg Integra Type R (Flat White).jpg Integra Type R (Flat Matte White).jpg Integra Type R (Chrome White).jpg Integra Type R (Flat Arctic White).jpg Integra Type R (Matte Arctic White).jpg Integra Type R (Chrome Arctic White).jpg Integra Type R (Bright White).jpg Integra Type R (10 Spoke Wheels).jpg Integra Type R (Back).jpg Integra Type R (White 2, Back).jpg Integra Type R (White 3, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Gloss Arctic White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Matte White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Flat White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Flat Matte White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Chrome White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Flat Arctic White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Matte Arctic White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Chrome Arctic White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Bright White, Back).jpg Integra Type R (Acura Wheels).jpg Integra Type R (Spoon Wheels).jpg Acura Integra Type R.jpg Todo Smiley Integra Manga.png|Smiley Sakai's Integra Type R as it appears in the manga Sakai's Integra Type R.jpg|Smiley Sakai's Integra Type R as it appears in Battle Stage 2 Sakai's Integra Type R (Arcade).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (RR3).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Gloss Arctic White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Matte White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Flat White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Flat Matte White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Chrome White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Flat Arctic White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Matte Arctic White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Chrome Arctic White).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (RR3, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (RR3, Back 2).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Gloss Arctic White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Matte White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Flat White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Flat Matte White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Chrome White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Flat Arctic White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Matte Arctic White, Back).jpg Sakai's Integra Type R (Chrome Arctic White, Back).jpg Todo Smiley Integra.png Todo Smiley Integra Back.png|Smiley Sakai's Integra Type R in Arcade Stage 8 Infinity, as seen from behind to show the car's rear bumper having no under spoilers Todo Smiley Integra Ingame.png Sakai's Integra Type R (Street Stage).jpg Specs *Engine Name: B18C *Engine Type: Inline-4 DOHC *Maximum power: 197 hp (Sakai's Integra is tuned to 295 HP) *Maximum torque: 19 kgm *Displacement: 1797 cc *Drivetrain: FF *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4380 mm *Height: 1320 mm *Width: 1695 mm *Weight: 1080 kg *Transmission: 5-speed manual gearbox with factory-fitted LSD *Miscellaneous: Smiley Sakai's Integra: Carbon hood, black SSR Type V, turbocharger upgrade, and Spoon Street Type Muffler *Known drivers: Smiley Sakai Performance *The Integra DC2 was once rated the best handling front wheel drive car in the world, with its top handling performance and a powerful high-revving 1.8L NA VTEC engine that could compete with more powerful cars. Category:Cars Category:Honda Category:Todo School